


Wanna Go Eat Some Ramen? [라면 먹을래?]

by annyeog



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Awkward Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Insomniac Bae Joonyoung | Jacob, Jacob Versus His Head, M/M, Meet-Cute, Protect Jacob Bae 2k19, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annyeog/pseuds/annyeog
Summary: “I've never seen Jacob this happy ever since he stepped foot in Korea."~alternatively;Jacob was so, so sure that he loved what he signed up for. He aimed for the stars and worked hard to reach them. He knew what he was doing.Until he didn’t.Until he wasn’t so sure anymore.Until Sam Kim, in his husky-voiced, deep-dimpled glory, entered his life.





	Wanna Go Eat Some Ramen? [라면 먹을래?]

**Author's Note:**

> why is jacob/sam kim not a thing here i mean have you guys seen that ep?? THEY WERE SO CUTE SJSJFJDK
> 
> anyw this is my first fic pls be nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mind of Jacob Bae.

**Jacob never thought it’d be like this.**

The timid yet talented Canadian boy just wanted to let his voice out into the world. He pursued this dream by  doing small gigs after class in Toronto, or simply uploading a few covers and originals on his small sub-count YouTube channel.

 

However, life had other plans. By some miracle, he’d been scouted by a Korean company for his talents. Cre.ker Entertainment was a gold mine of opportunities, and during that time Jacob started to contemplate more on his future. He went to the auditions with false bravado and his trusty guitar strapped over his shoulder, eventually convincing the staff present and passing with flying colors. The deal was hard to refuse; signing the document came with financial coverage, housing, and a promise to debut.

 

 _So what_ , if he lacked the confidence to even speak a full sentence to the McDonald’s Delivery Guy without stuttering? So what, if he had to be independent of his family and had to cope being separated by miles of land, sea, and strangers? It was a silver spoon handed to him a little bit late in life. Who would pass it up?

 

Certainly not him. Not Jacob, who’s always dreamt of singing for a crowd. Not Jacob, who smiled at the thought of touching the hearts of many with his voice alone.

 

Upon arriving to Korea and getting settled, Cre.ker grouped him with eleven other boys: eleven other hearts aiming for different goals yet yearning for the same dream. At first, it had been awkward, a dorm full of strangers acting with reluctance and speaking too cautiously around each other. But eventually, through shared rigorous training sessions, endless rock-paper-scissor games for chores, and late-night heartfelt talks during convenience store dinners; he learned to treat these boys like his brothers.

 

Jacob has many expectations in life, sure. The journey thus far has not exactly been smooth-sailing, but he at least had a map in his head to pinpoint the next course of action.

 

 **He expected the bond they’ll eventually share.** It doesn’t take much for a group of guys with similar interests to develop friendship akin to brotherhood. After opening up and tearing down each other’s walls, the group was as tight as a drum.

 

 **He expected the usual breakdowns he’d have to go through.** Life in Korea has been great, despite the occasional homesickness or sporadic depression. He had a goal that he slowly got closer to day by day. If it meant dealing with some trauma here and there, then so be it. Jacob either 1) curls up into a ball and will the bad thoughts away, or 2) plays the guitar until he feels like breaking it and proceed to number 1. Hell, even Sangyeon, the strongest man he's ever known, suffers from insecurity from time to time. Jacob’s just glad to have such understanding group mates who shut up when necessary and provide the right words of comfort.

 

 **He expected the launch of promotions prior their debut.** After all, advertising is necessary to accomplish public appeal. They were soon-to-be-idols, it was vital to create a solid fanbase or at least a steadily growing follower count. Filming, photoshoots, and media cameos came as natural as eating and sleeping.

 

 **He expected the schedule to squeeze in a reality show at some point.** The show, catering to the global need for visuals and constant displays of labor, was appropriately dubbed as Flower Snack. In fairness to the producers, it was actually quite a creative concept. A restaurant ran by idols is just as entertaining as it is farfetched.

 

 **He expected the challenges that the staff would throw at them** ; such as running out of ice for drinks and cold noodles, ingredients for Tteokbokki, or tables for the onslaught of people that the staff let in despite unavailable seats. It was a reality show, it had to be as real as possible. Overcoming those problems made good variety, and showed off their hard-working nature and competence when put under pressure.

 

 **He expected the performances they prepared as a vocal team in one of the episodes.** It was the perfect opportunity, hitting two birds with one stone; showcasing their talent to the mass audience at home while expressing their appreciation for the supportive customers present on-set. _Asking the vocal team if they were willing to perform was like asking if Haknyeon was willing to finish a box of Yangnyum chicken._ Undoubtedly, they were nervous, but they held no hesitation to show what they’re capable of.

 

However, he never expected this.

 

**He never expected Sam Kim.**

**Author's Note:**

> a kudos and/or a comment is very much appreciated!!
> 
> lo.u 💓


End file.
